Not Now, Not Soon, But Later
by xxthebluejayxx
Summary: High School AU, but no Thalico, Tratie, Lukabeth or whatever. Includes Sadie Kane from KC. Summary: Sadie Kane, Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase all start going to a school. The same school. So inevitably they will come across each other. And what happens when they do? You'll see. Not now, not soon, but later. Ages altered to fit storyline. Anya
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Um, since I've actually grown out of Warriors, I'll be doing a different series to write FanFiction for. I hate it when people discontinue their stories, but nobody really read my story anyway, so whatever… I'll add the beginning of the next chapter, but no more as I've really just lost inspiration for it. **

**So I'll be doing a High School AU. A PJO High School AU. Some of those are really annoying, unrealistic and such but I'm going to be trying to avoid that. Also, there are some pairings in almost every AU which annoy me. Even if I like the pairing, it's irritating. Tratie, Thalico… sometimes Lukabeth. Luke is a pedophile, guys! He's seven years older than her! I'll be including some less used (in HS AUs) pairings, like Thuke and Sadico. BTW, I only like Sadico because of Alliance. Check out Asilda. She's seriously a goddess. Of amazing writing. ~Anya**

_And I am not proud_

_Cold-blooded fake_

_I will shut the world away_

Life is like a book. Sometimes it's boring, sometimes exciting. But when the book ends, you wish their was more. So this story will be like a book. Sometimes things will be so strange, you'll be wondering if you're dreaming. Like real life. But who knows? Maybe you're just a character in a book. Or maybe this is all just a dream.

Nico di Angelo was wondering if this was true. If life was a dream, if nothing was real. But later, not now, not soon, but later, he would hope that it was all real. But in this part of the timeline, he does not really have too much to live for. Not now. Not soon. But later.

Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson and someone else (he didn't know, at least not now,) was lying facedown on his bed. His mom was out at work, and it was still summer. And of course, he had no idea what to do. His best friend Grover had moved, his cousin Tyson had disappeared without a trace. He though, unlike Nico, knew he had a lot to live for. He had just moved to a different school–he might have been kicked out of the last–and if he tried, he could make a lot of friends. And he would. Not now. Not soon. But later.

Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Fredrick Chase, stepdaughter of Alina Chase, and stepsister to Bobby and Mathew Chase. Some might say she was lucky, having a great professor as a father, and a wealthy lawyer as a stepmother. Annabeth didn't feel lucky. She'd never known her mother, and her stepmother had ignored her for the longest of time. She doubted that her father loved her. But he did, she would find out. Not now. Not soon. But later.

Thalia Grace was humming a alternative rock song to herself as she waited, bored, in an airplane. She was, truthfully, screaming inside. She hated heights, and couldn't bare to look out the window without having a slight panic attack. Thalia's music calmed her a bit, but only just. The music on her iPod changed from Coldplay to Breaking Benjamin, to Evanescence, to Green Day. Thalia wore dark clothes, ripped jeans, and 'goth' clothes because she felt she needed to live up to the stereotype. But she wouldn't feel that way someday. Not now. Not soon. But later.

Sadie Kane was packing her things. Silent tears fell from her eyes, but she wiped them away and kept up the tough girl act. Her grandparents, dad, and brother had died. Even if Carter had been a bother, she would miss him. Even though she only saw him two days a year. All shot to death. The irony–using her grandfather's old gun. But the hole in her heart would be stitched up. Not now. Not soon. But later.  
Some might say it was fate that they all found themselves at the same school. Some might think it was fishy. But who knows? Not me. Certainly not me… But it doesn't matter. You'll find out. Not now, no. Not soon. But later. Be patient.

**Please think of this as a line break.**

The first day of school. Some hate it. Some like it. Some are so-so with it. Annabeth Chase was one of the people who loved it. Annabeth, a blonde brainiac, was tapping impatiently on the school bus window when a someone stumbled over and sat next to her.

"Who–? Thalia!" Thalia Grace grinned at her friend. They'd met before, when Annabeth was seven and Thalia was nine. That had been years ago. Thalia, Annabeth and someone else had their own kind of group. And they would recreate that group, with more people. Not now. Not soon. But later.

Thalia yawned as if she'd been awake all night, put her head in her lap and pretended to fall asleep. Annabeth rolled her eyes and took out a book. A few pages later, they were at school. She hated it when that happened (and, funny enough, the teller of this story does too.) It was just getting to the good part! Annabeth stuffed a scrap of paper in her book and got up.

Annabeth would finish her book. Now now. Not soon. But la–oh wait. The book isn't important. Never mind.

The first day of school wasn't very eventful for anyone–Annabeth, Nico, Percy, Thalia, Sadie– until lunch. It just so happens that they all came to sit at the same lunch table. And this is where the chaos begins.

**How'd you like it so far? Only 700 or so words, I know, but I want to get it up to see your opinion. **

**~Anya**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long.

* * *

So maybe the ending to the last chapter was a bit dramatic. There was chaos, though, at that very lunchroom. The only lunchroom, actually, but that wasn't the point. You will find out the point. Not now, not soon-okay, that's getting annoying.

_"Food fight!" _yelled a boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. That boy would become 'the gang's' now, not very soon, but later.

Thalia Grace rolled her eyes at the blue-eyed boy next to her. As he began to say something, she pushed his head to the table, ignoring his groan of pain.

"Duck," she told him.

You might want to know who this boy is, the one Thalia is sitting next to. His name is Luke Castellan, the blonde-haired wonder.

However, that's all the chaos that happened in the lunchroom. But let's spy on our favorite canon couple's conversation.

* * *

Annabeth face-palmed at the boy that someone had requested she sit with.

"Idiot," she told him. "That's fifth grade math, right there," It was like his head was full of seaweed or something. How did he not know this?

"Dude, I didn't ask for your help. Also, I haven't spent all summer studying like I guess you have," Percy groaned, a noise that sounded like "Naght!" _Nah-gh-t_.

Or, um, maybe not. Maybe Sadico...?

* * *

"It's not my fault I fell on you, you little..." Sadie was a bit ticked. So she tripped. On a kid. Maybe breaking his finger, maybe not. If he hadn't been just standing around there, he wouldn't have been in the way. Stupid banana peels.

"Just-just go away!" the crazy little emo kid snapped. Now that he wasn't face-down on the floor, he was pretty cute. Reminded her a bit of a family friend, actually.

"What, get scared? Doesn't matter. See ya, Death Boy!" And Sadie skipped away, giving off the aura of an innocent little girl-which she was not.

Nico di Angelo stared after her. What had just happened?

Well, they'll be BFFs in no time. Wait a minute, I haven't said the slogan in a while. They'll be BFFs. Not now, not soon, but later.

* * *

Juniper Oak (her parents were known criminals in the world of naming) watched in disbelief. Did that boy actually just start a food fight? Did he not realize they were eating tacos? Tacos were a dangerous weapon, never to be underestimated. Juni shook her head, but forgave the boy, because he was pretty cute.


End file.
